<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That one with a wedding by P0tatonoah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858083">That one with a wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0tatonoah/pseuds/P0tatonoah'>P0tatonoah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Neil sucks at bestman speeches, Post-Canon, The Bird Song, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, flufty-fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0tatonoah/pseuds/P0tatonoah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Nicky and Erik's wedding and things happen, people get ideas...</p><p> </p><p>  <em>The food? God Neil wanted to get married a hundred times if that meant he could eat like that.<br/>Wait-<br/>Had he just…<br/>Nah, it was just for the food. Definitely for the food.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That one with a wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This wedding couldn’t be any gayer if Elton John performed on a revolving platform with a piano made of <em> unicorns </em>,” Aaron said to no one in particular.</p><p>“That was weirdly specific,” Neil said, nudging Aaron's ribs so he would shut up. They were at the altar watching a smiling Erik wait as his husband walked down the aisle. Nicky’s face was a mixture of happiness with nerves and you could see that it was taking all his willpower not to run the rest of the way to Erik’s side. That and Wymack, who had one arm tightly looped around Nicky’s.</p><p>Andrew’s expression was as bored as always and it remained that way throughout the ceremony. When it was time for the vows, Nicky promised to love Erik through the good, the bad and the excruciating hikes, which elicited a laugh from the audience and a scowl from Aaron. Neil stepped on his foot, whispering angrily “Stop being an ass.”</p><p>After the ceremony, they moved to the garden where the reception would take place. They followed the grooms outside throwing fistfuls of rice at them (wedding ecological rice, as Erik requested). Andrew, who had to be convinced it would be fun, started throwing it with a little unnecessary force that had Nicky hiding his face on his hands for protection.</p><p>The reception was beautiful, there were flowers everywhere, but nothing as corny as roses, Neil thought. They were wild, in shades of lavender and white and hung down trellises around the garden. The food? God Neil wanted to get married a hundred times if that meant he could eat like that. </p><p>Wait-</p><p>Had he just…</p><p>Nah, it was just for the food. Definitely for the food.</p><p>He was taken out of his thoughts when a voice next to him said “Let's dance,” all confidence and no room for refusing. Allison.</p><p>Neil looked at the woman staring down at him, she was gorgeous on her flowy dress and high heels. He looked around to make sure she was talking to him. “Why?” He finally asked. “Renee’s busy being adored by everyone,” she answered with a dismissive hand gesture.</p><p>They danced a few songs and Neil didn’t know how it was possible to step on someone’s heels when they were right in front of you, but he still managed to do that several times. When Allison couldn’t take it anymore, she excused herself, saying she needed some water and <em> new feet </em>. Graceful.</p><p> </p><p>Neil went back to his table. Andrew was there, sipping on a colorful drink and, seeing Neil’s lips quirk, the blond raised an eyebrow in warning. They sat in silence for a while and then “Would you ever do that?”</p><p>“I don’t think I have it in me to be so tacky,” Andrew said, cocking his head towards the grooms. They were dancing to a song from the 60’s and god, they were bad at it.</p><p>“I'm not talking about that,” Neil said, but couldn’t make himself finish the thought.</p><p>“And what <em> are </em> you talking about?”</p><p>“The wedding… Would you… you know…”</p><p>“Neil Abram Josten, are you proposing?”</p><p>“NO!” His answer was so desperate, he almost choked on it.</p><p>“Okay,” Andrew said slowly, turning back to watch his cousin dance to the Bird song.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the party was an embarrassing blur. There were speeches (Neil didn’t know he had to write something and ended up talking about how they first met, and how he thought Nicky was an asshole for having forcefully kissed him, and <em> drugged </em> him, but that was all water under the bridge and he loved him now), and tequila shots, and a conga line, and Neil throwing up on Wymack’s shoes. Maybe he should go back to his <em> no drinking </em> policy. </p><p>In the cab on the way home, Andrew fell asleep, head on Neil’s shoulder. His breath was soft and steady against Neil’s body. “Neil Josten-Minyard” he muttered under his breath,  and started to think maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.</p><hr/><p>They were washing the dishes on a Tuesday night and Neil thought that was as good a time as any.</p><p>“Drew?”</p><p>“Hm"</p><p>“Do you ever wanna get married?”</p><p>“This again? Careful not to drop a plate or something this time.”</p><p>“Ha ha. I’m serious. I mean… I love you and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you.”</p><p>Andrew’s response was a noise somewhere between annoyance and disgust.</p><p>“Hey, talk to me,” Neil put a hand on Andrew’s waist, making the man turn to face him.</p><p>“Isn't that what we’re doing, Josten?” Andrew leaned on the sink and stared at Neil’s face.</p><p>“Yeah, but-“</p><p>“But what? Do you need a paper to tell you that? Or a hundred people watching you wearing a stupid tux?”</p><p>“N-no? I just want…”</p><p>Andrew raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“We live together, we wake up to each other’s faces everyday. I even put up with those stupid cats of yours, why would you want to pursue such an heteronormative bullshit?”</p><p>“You love those cats and you know- that’s not the point,” said Neil a bit exasperated. “Nicky and Erik looked pretty happy with <em>their</em> heteronormative bullshit.”</p><p>“So marry them.”</p><p>“Andrew,” Neil rolled his eyes and got closer to his boyfriend, hooking his fingers on the loops of his jeans. “What happens if one of us gets sick? The doctors won’t give you information because you asked him nicely.”</p><p>“Good thing I don’t do nice,” Andrew whispered, bringing Neil closer. Their foreheads almost touching.</p><p>“I'm serious, you can’t just threaten your way inside a hospital room every time.”</p><p>“Watch me.”</p><p>Neil’s sigh was audible.</p><p>“Ok Josten, that’s the whole reason you wanna get married? Visiting hours?"</p><p>“Well, we wouldn’t need to testify against each other in court. That can come in handy too.” Neil said with a wink.</p><p>“Thanks for reminding me why I hate you.” Andrew stated, but instead of giving the expected reply, Neil just held Andrew’s face in his hands, lips so close he could feel his breath. “You love me Minyard. The question is, will you marry me, yes or no?”</p><p>He could feel more than see Andrew’s smile on his lips. The blond held him by the waist and drew him in for a kiss, soft at first and then deep and passionate. When they came up for air, Andrew’s voice was rasp and raw “Yes. Always yes, Abram”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this was fluffy enough. Let me know if you wanna know how their wedding turned out because I HAVE IDEAS!<br/>But don't know if I'll be posting them.</p><p>Anyway, thanks for reading :*</p><p>(The whole not testifying thing came from a conversation on the Foxhole Court Screaming gc)✨</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>